A Drop In the Ocean
by Museum of Memories
Summary: "Just a drop in the ocean, A change in the weather, I was praying that you and me might end up together."


**After disappearing off the face of the planet for most of the summer, I'm back in action!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, or " A Drop In the Ocean" by Ron Pope.**

* * *

He smiled as he watched her gently press down the ivory keys on the old piano, singing softly to herself. He loved the way her hands seemed to glide gracefully from one note to the next, never hesitant, and never misplaced.

He could have watched and listened to her for hours, but someone would eventually find him watching through the window. It wasn't as if he was trying to be creepy, but he knew that this was the only way he could ever glimpse Heaven- _his_ Heaven.

None of the other men with whom she spent her time with understood her value. Time and time again, she returned home in the middle of the night, heartbroken and lost, wondering why the men who claimed to love her had treated her so poorly.

It always made his heart ache when he saw her like that, but he would never be able to do anything for her. Whatever he could do would be as significant to her as a drop of water in the ocean- considering all that she had.

He had spent endless nights trying to come up with ways to change the weather of her life- to bring her out of this storm, and into the light. He wanted a chance to show her that there was someone who would treat her the way she ought to be treated, who would love her unconditionally, who would protect her from the cruelness of the world.

But all he could do for now was watch from afar and pray that someday he would work up the courage to tell her and that they would end up together. Of course, that would do as much good as wishing for rain in the desert would.

He sighed as he stepped away from the window, sometimes he felt like such a little girl- he had become rather clingy, and his love for her seemed mildly obsessive. But still... As childish as he seemed, he knew that he would never be able to just leave her feeling broken and worthless.

As he walked home, he remembered the song that she had played. He could still feel the her passion, her fear of the future, her anger at those who mistreated her, and the pain and sadness brought on by the outside world resonating throughout the tune and lyrics of the song.

Humming it as he went along, he started coming up with his own lyrics in an attempt to find the words to say to her when he next saw her.

When he reached his own home, he lay down on his bed and hesitantly sang his new lyrics to himself. They seemed to flow well, and they accurately portrayed how he was feeling at the time, so he wrote them down on a crumpled up piece of paper he found on the floor.

Once he finished, he took out a new piece of paper and just wrote the chorus down- _this_ was how he would tell her. He folded it up, stuffed it in his pocket, and left his house to return to where she resided.

It was raining the next morning when she stepped out of her house to check the mail. She didn't receive mail often, but she liked to check everyday for letters from family and friends.

She quickly opened the mailbox and raised an eyebrow in surprise when she noticed a small, folded up, piece of paper inside.

Grabbing the piece of paper, she closed the mailbox and ran back inside to avoid getting soaked. As she unfolded the paper, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She couldn't figure out why someone would send her what seemed to be lyrics.

But as confused as she was, she hoped that she could meet whoever had written the lyrics- they were beautiful, and her eyes watered when she realized that maybe someday she could find someone who loved her for who she was, not what she could give them.

Eventually someone knocked on the front door, startling her out of her reverie, but before she answered it, she whispered the words under her breath one last time:

"_Just a drop in the ocean,  
_ _ A change in the weather,  
_ _ I was praying that you and me might end up together.  
_ _ It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,  
_ _ But I'm holding you closer than most,  
_ _ 'Cause you are my heaven."_

* * *

**This is what happens when I'm awake at four, and listening to awesome music.**

**For those of you wondering why I never mentioned who exactly this was about, or where it took place, that was on purpose. I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide who the characters were in this oneshot.**

**Thanks guys, for taking the time to read this, and any ConCrit would be greatly appreciated!**_  
_

**Nayru's Wisdom- out!  
**


End file.
